Fujiko Mine
Fujiko Mine is one of the main characters of Lupin III. She is a seductress that Lupin is teamed up with. Her M.O. is usually betraying him. Despite all that, he continues to blindly trust her. In Japanese, Fujiko was voiced by Eiko Masuyama and Miyuki Sawashiro (in later installments of Lupin the Third). Personality While Fujiko is not part of Lupin's gang, she often participates in their exploits either as a partner or a competitor. Her principle tactic is to stick with Lupin and company until the plunder is made available then double-cross her colleagues. Frequently, she finds it necessary to betray Lupin to get close to the enemy, then after ingratiating herself into his trust will acquire the swag and escape (rarely, she will help to extricate Lupin, Goemon and Jigen for the trouble she put them into, as if to atone). Of this two-faced nature Lupin is surprisingly forgiving. In the 1995 movie Farewell to Nostradamus, Lupin carefully treats the amnesiac Fujiko, hoping she gets better as he "looks forward to her betrayals". She can be very promiscuous when necessary to complete a job, and has kissed and even slept with different men for information or to escape a situation. The 2012 anime series implies heavily that Fujiko is bisexual. Whether this is simply another means to get what she wants or her actual orientation has not been made clear. Jigen despises Fujiko and sees her showing up as a sign of rough times ahead, although despite this, in the original manga he was still one of her suitors. Goemon, who had a brief romance with her, has been known to work on capers with Fujiko independent of the other gang members, but can be equally distrustful of her when he thinks she is manipulating Lupin. Lupin is completely infatuated with Fujiko, and will do anything for her. While Fujiko is aware of this and always uses it to her advantage, she never gets Lupin into troubles he cannot escape. Monkey Punch has said that the two "enjoy each other", and are quite content with their bizarre yet amicable relationship, comparing it to his own marriage. In episode 107 of the Red Jacket Series, Fujiko has a dream about marrying Lupin. This gives her an idea: she tells him that she’ll marry him if he gets her a cursed diamond as a wedding ring. When he pulls through, so does she, but except she’s in disguise as an ugly old woman. After they say their I DOs, she looks up at Lupin and he sees that he has actually married a hideous old woman and runs away screaming. That doesn’t change the fact that they were actually married, something never again addressed in the anime. Although she is more willing to contain her feelings, Fujiko does have a love for Lupin. She is rarely wishing to fully reveal her affection except if she thinks one or both are dying. On occasions where Lupin appears to have died, she grieves and has even stated that her life has no meaning without him. However, her not-altogether-hidden feelings submerge again when she finds him alive. Ms. Mine usually dresses in the height of fashion, with formal gowns and fine jewelry her trademark; when informal, she typically wears outfits that accentuate her robust figure. Fujiko's favorite pastimes appear to be shopping, attending social functions, disco dancing, horseback riding, and dating wealthy gentlemen. She enjoys champagne, fine wine and has been seen more than once consuming a martini; she also smokes cigarettes and occasionally uses a kiseru. Skills Fujiko is an excellent shot, her favorite weapon being a Browning M1910, typically holstered in her garter. In recent years, she's revealed superb martial arts skills, capable of rendering an attacker twice her weight unconscious with a single blow, and even more impressive to beat, when she was handcuffed, men much stronger than her in only one blow, revealing also on this occasion her agility at the limit of the superhuman. She is as well very good at disguises and accents and apparently can speak dozens of foreign languages in addition to her native Japanese. Like the other members of Lupin's team, she is able to pilot virtually any land, sea, and air vehicle, with her personal preference being a conventional Kawasaki motorcycle. Trivia *Her hair and appearance always changes throughout the series. For example, in The first half of The Green Jacket Series and throughout the Red Jacket Series, Fujiko is sultry and fashionable with long auburn or brown hair. However during later episodes of The Green Jacket Series, she takes on a more dowdy and unnasuming appearance. In The Castle of Cagliostro, she sports an almost tomboyish appearance with blonde hair and a camo jumpsuit. Category:Female Category:Seductress Category:Damsels Category:Anime Heroes Category:On & Off Category:Traitor Category:Rivals Category:Fighter Category:Tricksters Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Anti Hero Category:Antagonists Category:False Antagonist Category:Genius Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Heroic Criminals Category:In Love Category:Selfless Category:Loyal Category:Honorable